


Orange Cats, Phone Calls, and Fire Alarms

by Yourking



Series: Yours If You'll Have Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Living Together, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Well one cat, dumb arguments, everyone is fine and happy and on earth, fire alarm goes off, im not using that name on this i dont care, implied shiro/matt, its cool though, lance is thinking about proposing, yay team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: Keith just got back from a trip to find Lance has acquired a cat while he was one. He doesn't mind, he just has a few questions.





	

"As glad as I am to be back, I still need to unpack." Keith smiled up at Lance, kissing him once more before wiggling out of his arms.

"You could just do it tomorrow, enjoy some time with your amazing boyfriend first." He pouted a little but let go anyway.

"We both know if I don't do it now it won't get done for weeks." Keith laughed and headed down the hall to their bedroom.

"Yeah I know." Lance sighed, "I'm gonna start on dinner then."

"Hey Lance?" Keith's voice came from down the hall a minute later.

"Yeah babe?" Lance looked up from the stove he was leaning over, wondering why Keith sounded so weird.

"Would you like to tell me what this is?"

Lance followed his boyfriend's voice back to their bedroom, heart pounding in his ears. What if Keith had found the ring?

He stepped through the door and was met with the sight of the black haired man standing over the bed. The bed that had a cat sleeping on it. A cat that had definitely not been there when Keith left a week ago. Keith looked at Lance, a clear question in his eyes.

"Oh, that's Rosa." Lance walked over and scooped the bright orange cat off the bed, the cat in question purring as soon as Lance picked it up.

"Rosa? Why would you- never mind. Lance where did you get a cat?"

"She came in through the window with the fire escape. I asked around and nobody recognized her, tried signs but no one called, I left the window open so she could leave and she did but she came back an hour later every time. I guess she lives here now." Lance shrugged a little, careful not to jostle the cat to much. "Look how sweet she is though!"

"Are you telling me I left for five days and in the meantime you adopted a cat?"

"More of acquired, but yeah. She has a vet appointment tomorrow."

"Which brings us to the other thing. You realize orange cats are usually male, right?"

"What? No, thats gray cats."

"I'm pretty sure it's orange cats."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's gray cats."

"It's orange cats, Lance!" Keith ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is such a dumb argument."

"Yeah it kinda is." Lance agreed quickly. "Let's just ask Pidge." He pulled out his phone and called Pidge before Keith could argue, putting it on speaker phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Lance? Why are you calling me? I thought Keith was coming back today, don't you two have gross couple things to do?"

"He did. We were. Are orange cats usually male or is it gray cats?"

There was a long pause from the phone. "Are you guys really having a fight about cats less than an hour after Keith got home?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Not the point. Which is it?"

"Why are you asking me? Why didn't you just google it?"

"Pidge, please just answer the question." Keith butted in finally.

"Oh, I didn't realize calling me to ask about fucking cats while I'm in the middle of building Rover 2.0 was one of your gross couple-y activities."

"Pidge."

"Oh my god, fine, it's orange cats, are you done bugging me now?"

"What? No it isn't!" Lance yelled at the phone before pointing at Keith. "That doesn't count, she's obviously delirious from robo fumes or something."

"You're the one who said I should call her!"

"Why am I even involved in this argument? I'm hanging u-" before she could finish she was cut off by a loud beeping. "Is that the fire alarm? Do I need to send Shiro?"

"Fuck! My sauce!" Lance dropped the phone and the cat onto the bed, inspiring an annoyed meow from the latter, before running to the kitchen.

"Was that a cat? What the fuck is going on over there? I'm definitely sending Shiro."

"No! Don't!" Keith grabbed Lance's phone off the bed and followed him into the kitchen, setting it on the counter and grabbing a hand towel to wave at the fire alarm, cursing under his breath, as Lance stuck the smoking pan under the faucet and turned it on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keith turn it off! I don't care throw something at it! No! Not my-" Two loud thumps came through the speaker of Pidge's phone and the fire alarm cut off. "I swear to god if you just-" Pidge was laughing to hard to hear the rest.

"Pidge? What's going on?" Matt appeared in her doorway, Shiro right behind him.

"Those idiots-oh my god-they called-arguing about fucking cats-then the fire alarm-I think Keith threw Lance's phone at it." She tried to explain, practically doubled over in laughter.

Matt started laughing with her and Shiro looked like he was trying really hard not to. "Are they alright?"

More arguing filtered through the speakers of Pidge's phone, quickly devolving from rapid fire Spanish and Keith's irritated insults to the two of them laughing.

"Sounds like it. They're just laughing now. Guys? You okay?"

Lance answered still laughing a little. "Yeah, Keith thought the best plan was to throw my phone at the alarm for some reason, but it seems to be fine."

"You said throw something at it!"

"Yeah well I obviously didn't mean my six hundred dollar phone Keith!"

"You said 'I don't care throw something at it.'"

"Not the six hundred dollar phone babe. Never the six hundred dollar phone."

"Stop saying 'six hundred dollar phone'."

Shiro interrupted their arguing, clearly amused. "Okay well sounds like everything is going okay so we're just gonna go back to what we were doing."

Pidge took in her brother's and Shiro's slightly red and rumpled appearances, raising one eyebrow but saying nothing as they hurried out of the room.

"Was that my brother? What's Shiro doing there?"

"Okay well you seem to have everything settled over there so bye!" Pidge quickly hung up, despite Keith's protests. She smiled fondly at the phone for a few seconds before going back to work on Rover 2.0.

Her friends were kind of idiots sometimes, but she loved them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one sitting and didn't bother rereading then posted it immediately don't judge me. Let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> I might write more for this later and turn it into a series since I'm a sucker for domestic klance. If I do I promise I'll try and get Hunk in, also should the cat turn out to be male? If so should they change the name? To what? And do they get more kitties? Do you want to see the proposal or wait awhile? Feel free to send your ideas. <3 
> 
> -Raz


End file.
